Bella's Wild Night
by lexarDuo
Summary: What happen's when Bella is left wit Emmettt to be babysat and he cracks out the boos? Read and find out. One-shot. Kind of funny.


Disclaimer- I own nothing Stephenie Meyer wrote.

I woke up but couldn't move. I tried to remember the night before. I looked around the room. Edward room? Oh yeah, Emmett had been babysitting. Ouch, I realized quickly that my head hurt, a lot. I rolled over on the gold bed and puked over the side. Wow, was I sick. I tried to get up but my head was spinning to much. I laid back down and went to sleep. When I woke up again it was midnight. Had I really slept the whole day? Wow, what was wrong with me.

"Hey Bella. Hang over gone yet?" Emmett asked from the couch. "I cleaned up your puke." I turned red, that was embarrassing having to have Emmett clean up my puke.

"I wasn't effected at all by all that Jack Daniels. Eventually you started drinking it straight, don't worry I got lots of video's." Emmett laughed. What had I done? Oh no. I felt sick.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up on the bed. My lower back felt funny. I felt it with my hand and there was a white bandage one it. What the hell?

"Well, I put some Jack Daniels in you're pop and dared you to drink it, you got a little buzzed then I gave you more and more and more and more!" Emmett laughed I now remembered the first part. Emmett said I was too much of a goody-good to drink. I thought he would leave me alone if I did and I wanted to try it. Edward was gone for the whole weekend.

"Emmett what do you mean by video's. Like you have me on tape drunk?" I asked. Now I was going to puke. I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet.

"yea, there's one for Edward and Rose and Alice oh and I think there's one for Jasper too." I started getting sick. I might as well get this all over with.

"What else happened?" I asked.

"We went on a trip to Seattle. I drove really fast though. It took us like an hour and a half." He sounded proud of himself.

"Why?" I asked confused then got sick again. Emmett didn't seem to care that I was puking so much. He just kept on talking.

"Oh you'll see. Maybe you should go back to bed though. You've slept the whole day and I don't really feel like babysitting you while you're sick. We can have fun tomorrow little sis." I walked to Edward's bed and somehow fell asleep. At around 5:00 am I woke up.

I walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. Removing the bandage on my back. Underneath felt smooth. The was no blood on the bandage. Why was it there?

I got out of the shower pulling on a pair of Edwards boxer shorts and one of his shirts. I saw why the bandage was there. I almost fainted. It couldn't be real. Could it? There it was in dark black ink across my lower back. A tattoo.

**とは、ライオンが子羊と恋に落ちた **

What did that even mean? Holy shit. It looked like it was healing quick. It looked like it would soon be healed.

"EMMETT!" I yelled as loud as I could. He ran up the stairs booming with laughter. "WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched. I was dead. If Charlie didn't kill me then Edward would.

"You found your tattoo?" He asked laughing.

"What happened. Who did this? Where? What the hell does it even mean." I fumed. I felt like I could kill him with my eyes alone.

"You got a tat last night. The place was really clean it was in Seattle. It's in Japanese. How am I supposed to know, you picked it out." He laughed some more.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" I wanted to jump on him and hit him as hard as I could but I heard the front door open. I pulled my shirt down. "Tell anyone and you're dead." I whispered and Emmett pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.

"Hey Bella?" Emmett?" Alice called from downstairs. I pulled a brush through my damp hair and ran down the stairs.

"So did you keep your promise?" I asked her suspicious, she wasn't yelling so I assumed she did.

"Yep, I didn't look for your future this weekend at all. Ew. Bella, let's go upstairs so I can dry your hair and do something with it." She felt my damp hair and then Edward came in the door smiling. His eyes were very light and he seemed very happy. Alice really hadn't looked into the future for me. She would have seen this, then Edward would have seen it.

"Hey." He came in wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me, he picked me up and kissed me bringing me up the stairs and to his room before he pulled away. Only a couple centimetres.

"What did you do this weekend?" He asked kissing me again scattering my thoughts.

"Friday I hung out with Emmett." Had a couple drinks and got a tattoo. "and Saturday I was sick so I slept all day until 5 o'clock this morning." I shrugged and kissed him lightly.

"You were sick? From what?" He asked concerned.

"Uh, food poisoning," Great now I was lying to him but I couldn't very well tell him the truth. "Emmett's not a great cook. I think I might of stained your carpet." I looked over to check, nope no stain. Edward sniffed the air. I ran out of the room and down the stairs before he could find anything.

"Emmett." I walked up to him while he was on the couch. "Where did you put the empty bottles?" I asked concerned.

"Edward's closet. Why?" Oh god.

"BELLA!" Edward came running down the stairs and I was terrified.

"He-He-Hey Edward." I smiled at him and then hid behind Emmett.

"Bella, what did you do?" He asked holding at least four empty bottles in each hand. That's why I was so sick.

"Well, I was, um, spring cleaning and it looks like you have a drinking problem." I said in a light voice. Why did he have to be so over protective? Why did it matter? I was eighteen and I wanted to. I wasn't going to get Emmett in trouble for this.

"Emmett, how could you do this to Bella?" He asked looking at his brother with furious eyes. I was too scared to talk but as soon as I got back to reality then I spoke softly.

"Emmett didn't do anything. I did. I wanted to." I looked down at my white socks.

"Bella?" Edwards voice held fury, shock, disbelief and disappointment.

"What Edward? I'm a teenager. It's a so-called teenage experience I wanted to have. You're the one that goes on all the time about having those human experiences in my life." I said, I was mad that he was being stupid. He could just be less protective. Everyone has a drinking experience in there life. Don't they?

"Look Bella, this shit kills your brain cells. How could you do this to yourself? I can't believe you Bella, I really truly can't. I trusted you enough that I didn't bug Alice to look to see what was going to happen and I guess-" I cut him off

"Edward, stop. I'm 18 not 8 and I'm your girlfriend not your daughter. Damn. I'm sick of this." I sprinted to Alice's room and put on a happy face.

"Bella, that wasn't right. You shouldn't of done that." She said quietly.

"Not you too Alice, if I tell you the full story will you stop?" I asked and she nodded sitting me down in a chair to dry my hair.

"Well," She prompted.

"Okay, so I was watching CSI: Miami. Emmett was telling me to do something fun. I asked him for a drink and he took me too literally. He went to the liquor store and was back in ten minutes with eight bottles of different assortments of liquor. I didn't know this yet. He went into the kitchen and poured me a glass of pop but poured in some Jack Daniels. I took a sip and knew right away. Though it didn't taste half bad I still knew. I told him I wanted normal pop and he kept bugging me. Eventually, just to get him to shut up, I drank the glass. There was also part of me that wanted to." I admitted ashamed. "Then he started to pour me more. I forgot about the alcohol and just drank it. That's really all I can remember but he said I eventually just drank them straight from the bottles." I ended leaving out the most important part, the tattoo.

"You're all done." Alice cheered. "Maybe you should go talk to Edward. He's mad." I walked to the door dropping a brush on the floor. I bent down to pick it up. I was so stupid to let that happen. Edwards shirt rode up just a little but enough to show the tattoo.

"Bella!" Alice gasped.

"Shhh!" I hushed her. "It's stupid I know. I was very drunk. That you can blame on Emmett. If it makes it better I'm getting it removed in six months. You have to wait that long. Don't even think about it around Edward. I'm hiding it from him for the next six months." I tried to calm her down.

"B-Bella, it's real?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes, can you tell me what it means?" I asked.

"Ask Edward." She said glaring at me.

"Please Alice, don't tell him. He'll kill me." I whispered.

"With good reason." She swung me around running downstairs.

"What video's?" Edward asked Emmett wary.

"When Bella was drunk." Emmett put a DVD in the player under then TV. I came on the television. This distracted Alice enough.

(A/N-Bold is in the video.)

"**Cheers." Emmett said from behind the camera.**

"**Cheers." I slurred. I held out the bottle in my hand, one from behind the camera came into the picture. I took a big gulp of my drink. Emmett started to talk to me like a too year old. **

"**Who's this one for Bella?" **

"**Al-Alice." I giggled. "I-I love Alice. She's my bestest-est-est friend. She's really pretty and likes to play Barbie on me." I giggled again. **

I couldn't watch this, everyone was going to be mad at me.

"**She-she's really nice to me and," I looked around as if to see if anyone were there then took another drink. "she can see the future." I whispered then gasped. **

Everyone started to laugh, everyone except Edward that is.

"**And there's also Jasper." **Jasper looked at me and then back at the television.

"**He's very good looking and he can see you're emotions. Like-like Alice but not when there in the future when there right there with you. He's Alice's oth-other half. He makes her smile. They-they are very perfect for each other." I slurred my words out. **

Alice ran over to me hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek.

"I won't tell, I promise." She winked at me but no one asked what that was about. I couldn't pay attention to the video as I rambled on about Esme and Carlisle being like my second parents. Then came Rose. I was on a new bottle by then but I tried to listen to make sure I didn't say anything mean.

"**but I don't think she likes me much." I frowned. "Rosa-alie is real real pretty, like a model time one hundred and three! I would be super duper Jealous of her if I did-didn't have the best boyfriend ever!" I looked at the camera and smiled.**

"**That lead us to Edward, he is the love of my life. He acts all tough but he's like a big teddy bear made from rock that could rip you to pieces." I laughed and for the first time Edward chuckled softly.**

"**Is that all Bella?" Emmett asked from behind the camera.**

"**No, I want to talk about Edward. Gosh." I rolled my eyes and looked into the camera again. "So, Edward saves my life a lot but I think I might have saved him too. Even just a tiny bit. I think he's in love with me. I love him too, a lot." I sighed and looked at the camera. "and so the lion fell in love with the lamb." **

And then the screen went blank. I backed up slowly toward the door. No one was moving yet. I was almost out when I tripped backwards falling on my back. Emmett came over to help me up. Once I was up I shoved my feet into my shoes and walked out the door. Crap. Alice had come pick me up. I had not car. I started to walk down the long drive way. Edward appeared out of thin air, as usual, and picked me up swinging me around and running. Before I could even feel sick I was on his bed.

"Bella, I want you to know I'm not mad." He took a deep breath. "I just wish you would have told me you wanted to try drinking."

"You wouldn't have let me." I said confidently.

"No you're right, I wouldn't have." He sighed. I had to tell him. "Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"Can you forgive me?" I looked at him. When I was forgiven for drinking then I would tell him.

"Of course Bella, I will always love you no matter what you do." He pulled me over in his arms.

"Edward there's more." I said trying not to cry. Edward's eyes got wide.

"Let's go downstairs." I whispered. "You'll be mad at me and this way you can have your room to yourself to go to." He didn't understand at all.

"Bella I won't be mad." I laughed a little.

"Yes you will." I was confident about that. We walked down the stairs, everyone was quoting me from the video. Edward cleared his throat.

"Oh hey Bella." Rosalie said in a soft sweet voice.

"hey. I might as well get this over with." I looked a Edward's gentle soothing face. I took in that picture knowing I wouldn't see it for a while. "Uhhhh I have an appointment six months from tomorrow to get something removed. My uh," I froze was I really doing this.

"Your what?" Edward asked cautiously.

"tattoo." I whispered staring at the ground. Edward surprised me by laughing.

"Bella you don't have a tattoo." He smiled.

"Yea, I do." I whispered and turned around pulling the back of my tee shirt up. I winced as the tee shirt slid against the tattoo. It may not look that bad but it still hurt.

Edward ran his finger's along it. "That's henna right?" He said in a small voice. His touch made it ache so I pushed the tee shirt back over it quick.

"Um, unfortunately no." I peeked at Edward face. They were furious. He glared at Emmett. Emmett got up and ran for it. That was weird. Edward ran after him. I walked up the stairs to Edwards room and laid down on the couch. I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up it was 2 pm. Edward was sitting next to me in the big bed. He was staring at me smiling. No matter how many times I went to the couch he would just carry me over here.

"Hi." I said timidly.

"Hi." He breathed rolling me over so I could curl up on his icy chest.

"You're not mad?" I asked confused.

"No, you were drunk, Emmett confessed." I laughed lightly.

"I was s stupid." I sighed.

"You were." he chuckled. What was even stupider was I was beginning to like my tattoo. If anyone asked what it meant I could make something up. Then I realized that I didn't know what it meant.

"What does it mean?" I asked curiously. Edward turned the lamp on and twirled around onto his knees. "I think it's Japanese."

Edward studied it for a moment then smiled brightly.

"I think you should keep it." He insisted. What? This hadn't gone how I expected.

"Why?" I asked

"It's cute and very you."

"What does it mean?" I asked become wary.

"**とは、ライオンが子羊と恋に落ちた **It means, and so the lion fell in love with the lamb."


End file.
